


Ten Sentences About Sheith

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sentence Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Ten sentences about Keith and Shiro.





	Ten Sentences About Sheith

Angst : "I hear that fathers are supposed to walk their children down the aisle, not mothers,“ Krolia says, with more wistfulness in her voice than is appropriate for a former Blade of Marmora, but Kolivan pretends not to notice the tone or the unshed tears. 

 

AU: It’s been four weeks that Keith has been stuck here in this shack with the runaway rebel, and the strange man with the Galra arm and human face is going to start noticing the teeth that Keith hasn’t been able to file down and the hair that Keith hasn’t been able to dye … any day now. 

 

Crack: “We’ll find a way to reverse the spell soon, Keith,” Shiro murmurs as he runs his fingers through the deep, thick purple fur of the kitten in his arms. 

 

Future fic: “For many cultures, mating at wedding ceremonies is a sign of luck,” Coran muses as the fifth human remarks on the strange noises coming out of the coat closet four doors down from the dance hall from where Queen Allura dancing with her own mate. 

 

First Time: “I’m so glad Kuron never touched you,” Shiro murmurs into the exposed flesh that is his, and only his, and the possessiveness in his voice makes Keith dig his nails even deeper into Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

Fluff: “The pum'kin needs more red!” their first born says firmly as she scribbles an angry red crayon on the outside of the “red lion” pumpkin. 

 

Humor: “Hunk, buddy, if I have to hear more idle speculation on whether Shiro is a top or a bottom from my terrible students, I’m going to fail everyone,” Lance threatens. 

 

Hurt/Comfort: Sometimes, Shiro keeps falling and falling, and Keith can’t reach him… until he wakes up and Shiro’s larger body is wrapped around him, murmuring that everything is okay now. 

 

Smut: Keith runs his fingers through white hair, darkened with sweat to the point where it almost looks grey, as Shiro impossibly takes even more of Keith’s cock into his mouth. 

 

UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension): He isn’t jealous of Acxa at all, Shiro tells himself - repeatedly and far more often than is appropriate.


End file.
